The Magic and the Music
by Jazzmint-tea
Summary: On a day very boring with not much to do the girls find somethig to keep them occupied.The boys arrive shocked and stunned at the sight.DxS,OCs


**The Magic and the Music**

**By angel-of-the-obvious**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does. If I did it would still be airing.**

_Teenagers. Bored as ever. Waiting for something interesting, out of the ordinary to happen……. _

The two of them sit there bored as ever. Sam crosses the room to get to her I-pod. JJ looks at her peculiarly but evidently having a plan in mind. Two girls then enter into the room. Both of them are in brighter colors than their friends. One had a turquoise shirt and sweats of the same color. Her t-shirt was covered by a black_ South Pole_ jacket with its letters of gold, which of whom was named Ali. The other girl wore a white sweatshirt with navy skinny jeans. This girl was the second tallest of the group and was called Rosie, _oh wait no Rose because of her older point of view._

All teens were bored and we're hanging out at Sam's house. Sam anxiously waited for Danny to return. JJ was deep into the music she was listening to but decided to talk to the girls excluding Sam. "Um, Sam I'm going to go check something." JJ stuttered. "Ok" came Sam's simple answer. JJ grabbed a hold of the other two that were looking at the photo albums of past school years and brought them into a hallway in Sam's huge mansion.

(A/N:ok I have an urge to use script)

A : What do u want now?

JJ: Well… You two know about my powers right?

R: Yeah what about them?

JJ: You two bored and want to go in on this plan?

A: Well yeah we're bored but let me hear the plan.

_(Minutes after the plan was said…..)_

A: No WAY!

JJ: Well I'll help Rosie because if she has a little trouble with the game this is going to be a challenge.

R: Hey!

JJ: No offense Rose

(A/N:switching back)

Sam comes to find us and finds something shocking in her theatre. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. "We got bored so we're going to start a band." JJ answered. We kinda wanted to surprise you" started JJ."Why aren't I in though?" Sam wondered. JJ replied "You are so… will you grab lead?""Are you serious? YES!"was Sam's reply. "So here's the song I chose." JJ stated as she handed the paper to Ali."What!? No way am I singing this." Came from Ali ."Oh come on! I'll sing with you like I always do!"JJ pled.

So the band ended up singing **Smells Like Teen Spirit **by **Nirvana. **So it was settled, Sam was on lead, Rose was on drums, JJ was on bass and Ali was vocals. They also decided to call themselves the Black Roses. They had argued about the name of the band and JJ insisted it be Sorrowful Soul. Sam agreed to that name but the other two didn't. Danny headed towards Sam's house but had heard some music coming by…..

The girls were playing the song "Smells Like Teen Spirit"

_**Load up on guns. Bring your friend. Its fun to lose and to pretend. She's overboard…Myself assured. I know I know a dirty word…..**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello…..**_

Danny quickly called his friend Tucker and told him to come over to see something. Danny was amazed at how well they played the song. It sounded great to his point of view but he wanted to see how Tuck would react to this.

_**With the lights out, its less dangerous. Here we are now-Entertain us! I feel stupid-and contagious! Here we are now-Entertain us!**_

_**A mullato! An albino! A mosquito! My libido! Yeah!**_

Tucker finally arrived to the music filled mansion. "Hey Danny! What's u-…."Tucker stopped and his jaw dropped at the sound coming from Sam's home theatre. Tucker never thought that they would form a band or EVEN sound this good. Sam noticed the two with their jaws dropped. No one had ever thought that they were this good. JJ looked up and started to laugh at the guys' facial expressions. Ali tried to see what JJ was laughing at and then continued singing.

_**I'm worse at what I do best and for this gift I feel blessed. Our little group has always been and always will until the end.**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello….**_

_**With the lights out, its less dangerous! Here we are now-Entertain us! I feel stupid-and contagious! Here we are now-Entertain us!**_

_**A mullato! An albino! A mosquito! My libido! Yeah!**_

They were enjoying that they finally were doing something and it was something they wanted to do. Well it was something Sam and JJ had always wanted to do. They were shocked that they could play though cause of their lack of practice and actually playing the instruments. It was like they were magic and had powers….

**They were at Sam's stunning guitar solo then were taken into the last verse….**

_**And I forget just why I taste. Oh yeah I guess it makes me smile. I found it hard, its hard to find. Oh well…whatever….nevermind. **_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

_**Hello, hello, hello…..**_

_**With the lights out, its less dangerous! Here we are now-Entertain us! I feel stupid-and contagious! Here we are now-Entertain us!**_

_**A mullato! An albino! A mosquito! My libido! **_

_**A denial! A denial! A denial! A denial! A denial! A denial! A denial! A denial! A denial!**_

The song ended and we all looked up and the two other friend finally noticed Danny and Tucker in awe. "So what do you think? Guys?" JJ wondered. The boys just stood there blank, stiff as statues. "Wait I know how to get one of them out of it" Sam insisted. She walked over to Danny and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, the teen girls giggled. "Wha?" was all Danny said. "I'll get Tucker" JJ said. Everyone was shocked and had no idea what she was about to do. I sigh of relief was heard by all teens when they saw JJ hit Tucker in the back of his head with newspaper(A/N:she hadn't hit him too hard, just hard enough to get him to snap out of it). When they snapped out of it both of the boys started to ramble on about how well they played. Again Sam silenced Danny and JJ, Tucker the same way as before. All teens started to laugh when JJ had done that once again, all except for Tucker.

**----~***~----**

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading that! Please review! ****~angel-of-the-obvious**


End file.
